The Revenge
by Belle1991
Summary: Revenge can take over what you decide, but will it be worth it. Sorry, not a good summary. Sequel to The Challenge. New characters included.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of 'The Challenge'. This is a family/ friendship and a romance/ general story. I hope you like this just like you like the first part. There are new characters included in this story.

Enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter one:

AJ and Punk are coming back from their Australian honeymoon. They are at the airport with Punk having his arm around AJ walking to the terminal

"Why do we have to go back, isn't more peaceful back here?" Punk asking

"It is, but do you trust our friends and Lily with your house?" AJ raising an eyebrow

"No I don't, but I just don't want our honeymoon to end." Pulling her closer

"You can't get enough of me can you? I didn't know that I'm that irresistible?" AJ giggling

"That's right. You are my drug because I'm addicted to you forever. I love you so much baby." Pecking her

"I love you more than you do Punky." AJ pecking back

They get to the terminal just as their plane is about to board. They get on the plane and find their seats. While AJ is sitting down, Punk is putting their luggage in the top compartment. His shirt rides up to the point where his stomach and hip dents are showing. AJ is seeing this and is memorize by them as she is biting one of her fingers. She is so far gone that Punk has to shake her gently to get her back.

"AJ. AJ. Punkygirl, come back to me." Punk shaking her gently

"What?" Getting out of her trance

"What are you looking at?" Looking at her direction

"Nothing, I'm not looking at anything." AJ is facing a way to avoid him from seeing her blush

"You were looking at something. You can't lie to me anymore because I know your trick when you lie."

"Oh really, what are they?" Looking back and crossing her arms

"Well, first off you turn away from me when you about to or don't want to tell me. Second, you say a phrase or the something similar to it. 'Nothing, I'm fine' or 'Nothing, I didn't do anything'." Punk chuckling "Oh and you also cross your arms when I tell you that you're lying."

"I don't do that and I wasn't lying. You don't know everything about me; I'm a very complex person." Still having her arms crossed

"Of course I don't know every single detail. If I did there weren't be any surprises left for our married life. A married life or any relationship grows when we learn new aspects about the other person. I know you're a complex person because that is what I love about you. You keep me on my toes with everything you do, but that doesn't mean I can't ne complex too." Kissing her hands after uncrossing her arms

"So you don't think we will get bored of each other with all the knowledge we do know?" AJ pouting

"Of course not, we, the both of us, are going to stay together forever. We will keep surprising each other with how complex we are. You don't have to worry because nothing will break us apart, will it my princess?" Punk now holding her

"Yup, nothing will." Resting her head on his chest

"Do you want to tell me what you were looking at?" Punk rubbing her back

"Um… it was your body. Your shirt ridded up a bit that I could see part of your stomach and your hip dents. Why did you have to wear a short shirt and wear your jeans that low?" AJ blushing

"This shirt is the only clean one and plus I love my stomach; I wanted to show it to everyone. As for the jeans, I just did that because I know I'll be reaching. You love looking at them, so I push my jeans a bit lower for you." Smirking

"Really you love your stomach and you wanted to embarrass me." Punk is nodding "Well, maybe I should returned the favour by wearing my shirt that shows up my stomach and jeans shorts." Pondering a bit "Yup, I am definitely going to do it, excuse me Punky." Grabbing her purse

"How are you going to reach the compartment?"

"Oh the clothes are in my purse, so please excuse me." Trying to pass him

"Don't think so because this flat-toned stomach is mine to see. When you are off work this is for me to only look at. No one will get to see, touch, and kiss this stomach, but me. This goes double for your strong-powerful legs that almost choke me before."

"Well you earned it with your long-talented tongue."

"See I surprised you with my tongue and you surprise me with your leg strength. We will keep doing those surprises until, let me see, forever." Kissing her

They kiss for about 2 minutes as they hear the flight attendant say they are landing now. After they have landed, AJ is unbuckling her seatbelt to whispering something into Punk's ear

"I've lost this challenge, but they are going to be many challenges to have my revenge. I hope up your ready to play the challenge game." AJ moving off him to try to get their bags

Punk is unbuckling his belt to rush behind AJ.

"You're on AJ, but warning I'll not hold back because you're my wife. I'm going to use everything at my disposal to win. If it is anything like the challenge you did plan for us last year than I would be a loser to not do it." Whispering it a sexy tone

"Oh you're mine when we get home. You will be screaming for me to fill your pleasures."

"You mean like how you did after our Safari tour." Smirking "Come on, I'll carry your luggage with mine."

Household

"Okay, is everything ready? The cake is in the kitchen, the house is decorated, and there are AJ's favourite flowers in their room. Everyone is… Where's Kaitlyn and Sheamus?" Lily saying

"Listen to me mini Punk, everything is fine for AJ and Punk. Plus if it wasn't perfect they would love it anyway because you are family. Now I'm going to fetch Kaitlyn and Sheamus while you sit here and relax."

"Thanks John, you always know what to say." Sitting down

"You're welcome, but if you move you won't greet them." John chuckling

"This is harsh, but it is fair no moving from this spot. Can I at least get some company?"

"Sure, I'll try to find someone who isn't busy."

AJ and Punk

They are driving t their home, being almost there, they see a bunch of people at the park.

"What's going on?" AJ saying

"I don't know princess; do you that to check it out?"

"Yes I do if you don't mind." Smiling

"Of course not." Opening her door "M'Lady"

"My perfect gentlemen." Getting out and kissing him

"My perfect wife needs the perfect treatment." Kissing her back

They get to the park to see a mini carnival with different booths.

"Can we play some games before we go home?" Pouting

"It would be nice to win something for Lily and for my baby." Pecking her cheek

"Oh I might win something for my baby."

"Oh this is a challenge." AJ nodding "I accept, we play a game together to see who will the most."

"Good luck Punk and I say it to you because you're going to lose."

After 2 hours after playing, AJ is on Punk's back while they are both holding on to a big stuff dog in one hand. There is also a stuffed lion in AJ's purse.

"Thank you for my dog Punky. I love it like I love you."

"You're welcome, but she is not sleeping with us."

"Of course not, our bed is only for the two of us. Are you sure you don't want one, I can win one for you?"

"It's fine because making my wife happy is the most important rule. Right now my wife is happy with her dog. Do you want to go home now?"

"Yes please." AJ starts yawning "I think the jetlag is starting to be a factor." Laying her head on his back

"Ok lets' go home." Carrying her to the car

After 15 minutes, Punk is parking the car and smiling at AJ.

"What are smiling about?" Looking at Punk

"I have one beautiful wife." Kissing her

"Thank you. I have the best handsome husband." Kissing back

"Come on let's go inside."

They walk up the stairs and open the door to find…


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. There are more and last of the new characters. The next few chapters will hope deal with the background of the new characters. Please bare with me, it will pick up soon.

Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter.

Enjoy.

Chapter two:

"Surprise!" Everyone yells when Punk and AJ entering

"What is this?" AJ saying

"Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ!" April is running to them

"Hey, how is my little princess?" Punk is carrying April

"I'm not your little princess, I am a Queen." Lily is giggling

"Oh really then, who is my little princess then?" Punk asking

"Auntie AJ is your little princess. I am the Queen with mommy and everyone else is our servants." Giggling again

"Hey!" Everyone else saying

"No offence." Lily turning her head and saying

"If you're the Queen sweetie, where is your king?" Lily moving closer to them

"I don't have one, mommy how can I be a queen if I don't have a king?" Pouting

"I… I don't…" Lily stammering

"Oh I forgot mommy gave me your king to keep safe."

"I did?" Lily surprise

"She did?" Punk saying

"Yup don't you remember baby, we brought him with us to the fair." AJ trying to clue in Punk

"Oh right we did. Bring him out baby. Your king is in Auntie AJ's purse my queen." Trying to bow

"Here… we… are." AJ is taking out the stuffed lion they won

April is screaming when she sees it. Everyone is covering their ears to the sound as AJ is giving April the lion, so she will stop screaming.

"Mommy, I love him thank you. He is the perfect king for me." April is hugging him "Mommy, why didn't you tell me?" Trying to get down

Punk is putting her down and April is running to her mother Lily.

"I want it to be a surprise. I know that you love surprise because the Brooks love getting surprises." Giving a look at both at AJ and Punk while carrying April

"I do love surprises. I also know we Brooks love surprises because that is what this party is for. I want to thank you again for my king mommy. I love you." Hugging Lily

"Thank you." Lily mouthing to both AJ and Punk

"You're welcome." They both mouthing back

"So Uncle Punk, Auntie AJ, what do you think about our surprise?" Still in Lily's arms

"It is great, but what is it for sweetie?" AJ saying

"It is to celebrate your honeymoon and newly marriage."

"Ah, someone has been telling you things without our permission." Punk is now giving a look to Lily

"Of course mommy told me she tells me everything. Mommy is not just my mommy she is my best friend." April hugging Lily again

"Aww…" Everyone saying

"I'm just a little hurt that you two didn't tell me." Pouting

"Well that was going to be our surprises, but your mommy said it to you first." Punk saying

"Sorry, but you know how stubborn she is. We wouldn't be able to finish if I didn't tell her." Lily saying

"Don't worry about it; let us start this party that our queen has planned."

AJ is guarding them to the living room where everyone else is.

Somewhere else

"We need jobs man." Roman saying

"We had one, but we got fired." Seth is saying

"Right and why did we get fired?" Roman is saying

"We got fired for no reason. He was pissed and he fires people when he is. We were just late on the wrong day, that's all." Dean is saying

"That's not fair. He can't do that because he is pissed off, we should report this or talk to him about our jobs." Roman is saying

"Hell no, this is what we are going to do; we're going to get revenge. We are going to show him that he fired the wrong 3 guys." Dean is saying

"I don't know man we know nothing about getting revenge." Roman is saying

"So, we come up with a plan and execute it simple as that." Dean is saying

"Not actually." Randy is walking up to them

"And who are you eavesdropping on our conversation."

"I'm Randy, Randy Orton and I just heard that you guys want revenge."

"We do, but we know nothing about getting it." Roman saying

"Well I can help you with that if you help me with mine." Randy saying

"No way, I know these types of people, they say they will, but when their part of deal is done they bail." Dean saying

"Do you have any better ideas?" Seth saying

"Trust me I am not that guy, so do we have a deal?" Randy extending his hand

"Yeah we do." Roman is shaking Randy's hand

"So first thing first, what are your names?" Randy asking

"I'm Roman, Roman Reigns. This is Seth Rollins…" Pointing to the second guy "… And the judgemental guy her is Dean Ambrose." Pointing to the third guy

"Please to meet all of you. Like I said before I'm Randy and my fiancée Mickie will be part of this too." Randy saying

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you getting revenge?" Roman asking

"I'll just say that a former friend and his friends are paying for a stunt they did last year." Randy smirking

"Ok, when are we going to meet Mickie to start planning?" Seth asking

"We will start planning tomorrow. Here is the address to our place and my phone number. Call or text before you guys comes, so I can open the door."

"Thanks, we will see you two tomorrow." Roman is taking the napkin

"Now excuse me I have to call my finance about the plan." Randy starts leaving

"I really don't trust him guys." Dean saying

"Well he is our only option to make sure we get our revenge." Roman saying

"He seems like a nice guy, what's your deal Dean?" Seth saying

"I don't know, it just something is off about him that's all." Dean saying

"Try to shove it off; Vince is getting what is coming to him." Seth saying

"Yeah you're right." Taking a sip

Randy

_"Hey fiancée." Randy saying_

_"I love when you say that, every time you do it is like the first time I hear it." Mickie_

_"I know you do, so they bought it." _

_"You found them and asked them?" Mickie saying surprised_

_"Yup and you're right hey want revenge on Vince."_

_"So what time are they coming over tomorrow?" Mickie asking_

_"They are going to call or text before they come."_

_"Good because I don't want them ruining our morning ritual." Giggling_

_"Oh nothing will, even though they were at the door. My fiancée gets my full attention at the time."_

_"I love you Randy."_

_"I love you too baby Mickie. I'll see you soon at home."_

_"I'll be waiting."_

_Randy is hanging up and heading to his car._

At the household

"So when is the baby boy due?" Punk is asking Nikki

"Uncle Punk it is not a boy, it's a girl. She is going my playmate when she comes out." April saying

"So we are going to have two queens?" Punk chuckling

"No, I am the only queen here. She is going to be Uncle John and Auntie Nikki's little princess." April saying

"Did you hear that little cutie you are going to be little cutie and our little princess." John taking to their baby

"So, no names yet your little princess?" AJ asking

"Not yet, we still have about a month to go so we have time." Nikki saying

"I can't wait." April yawning

"Ah, I think it is time to put our queen and king to bed." Lily saying

"But…" Yawning again "… I'm not tired."

"Yes you are now come on say goodnight to everyone." Lily saying

"Goodnight Uncle Colt and goodnight Auntie Lita." April pecking their cheeks

"Goodnight April." They both saying

"Goodnight flying Uncle Kofi and flawless Auntie Layla." Hugging them

"Goodnight our friendly April." Both hugging April back

"Goodnight Uncle Punk, you better be good to Auntie AJ or less I will let the king go after you." Giggling

"Don't worry I will follow your commands." Saluting and chuckling

April is giggling. "Thank you and goodnight to Auntie AJ. Thank you for keeping my king safe and protected." Hugging her tight

"You're welcome sweetie, now it is time to go to sleep." Pecking her forehead while hugging her

"Auntie AJ is right, it is bedtime sweetie." Lily saying taking Lily from AJ

"Ok mommy."

April and Lily

Lily is changing her into her pajamas.

"Mommy."

"Yes sweetheart." Now tucking her in

"Thank you for my stuffed lion; I have my king. I just pray that you will get a king for yourself. You deserve one, so you can be like Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ." April trying to stay awake

"I hope so too sweetheart. Thank you for your prayers. Sleep tight my little baby girl." Kissing her forehead

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. School is picking pace and I don't know have a lot of time to write.

I want to thank the reviews that I have gotten so far.

Lily's daughter's name is April for a reason, just keeping reading and you will find out why. Thanks.

Enjoy

Chapter three:

Next day:

"Do we have an agreement?" Randy asking

"We do, but don't you think your part of the plan is harsh. I don't think your former friend and his friends deserve this harsh of a punishment." Seth asking

"Trust me they do." Randy smirking

"Can you tell us now what they did to deserve it?" Roman asking now

"Well… they took…"

"They made a fool of my fiancée that's what. They knock him out and when he woke up he was in a public place with baby clothes on. They are going to pay for embarrassing him." Mickie speaking out

"That doesn't seem that harsh, tough guy like Randy would have worked it for his own benefit." Dean saying

"Well that is what they did to him, to me is something different. They made my ex-boyfriend betray me. We had a big plan of us and they sabotage it. They were supposed to my friends, but they reject me because of a small-look-like-twelve-year-old-girl. She is going to get the worst, she will feel what I felt when I'm done with them. Oh yes they will pay." Mickie with an evil laugh

"Umm… okay we will be in touch." Seth saying a bit freaked out

"Sorry about that, MIckie gets over-the-top when she talking about their revenge. We will text on when to meet later for your revenge." Randy trying to bring Mickie back

"Okay, see you then." Roman

Roman, Seth, and Dean are now inside the car talking about the meeting.

"Mickie is a little crazy. Guys, I don't think the revenge fits the situation. I get that they made a fool for Randy and her ex-boyfriend betrayed her, but we all go through that." Dean saying

"Maybe it is more than that, but she looked really creepy like that. You're right about not trusting them Dean we should search him up before accepting." Roman padding Dean's back

"We can still search around to get more information before continuing with this revenge." Seth pondering

"Before we do that, we need to go to the grocery store. We barely have anything in the fridge." Roman saying

"So, we can just eat out or order like we usually do." Dean saying

"I'm sick of fast food my body need healthy foods. How are we going to get girls if we look like slobs?" Roman crossing his arms

"Roman's got a point. A trip to the grocery store wouldn't be too bad." Seth saying

"Whatever." Dean saying crossing his arms

Grocery Store:

"Mom, how about that guy over there?" April pouting to a man in a suit

"He is looking very professional. I agree with Queen April he is looking good from here." AJ saying looking over at him

"He is looking stuck up to me. Who wears a suit to go grocery shopping, like come on?" Punk saying

"Someone is jealously." Lily giggling with AJ

"You're right mommy he is jealous on how Auntie AJ complimented him." April saying

"Come on Lily he does look good and April picked him out which is a big bonus." AJ nudging Lily

"Ok fine, I'll accidentally try bumping into him." Lily saying

Lily, with April in the seat, is casually walking up to him to bump their carts.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Lily saying innocently

"Yeah you better be do you know how much this suit cost?" Guy getting angry

"Sorry it was an accident." Lily a little pissed off

"How about…" Getting more angry

"How about you leave before we make you leave?" Punk saying with AJ joining them

"Yeah and what are you going to do sell me drugs? Or have your little sister talk me to death?" Guy laughing

"You don't recognize them do you mister?" April saying with a face

"Of course I do, I just have a death wish." Guy saying sarcastically

"I wouldn't be laughing because that is my Uncle CM Punk and Auntie AJ Lee. Maybe now you recognize them now." April saying

"Umm… yeah." Guy is taking out his phone "Well look at that I have to be at the office, see ya." The guy running out

"So queen, do you still think he is the one for your mommy?" Punk asking

"April." AJ and Punk saying crossing their arms

"Ok, it was me that choose him. I'm sorry about that mommy." April pouting

"I don't think Lily cares about him anymore." AJ nudging Punk

"I guess not." Punk is looking at the same direction

Punk is going in front of Lily to block her view.

"Punk, please move I can't see." Lily pushing Punk out of the way

"Who are you looking at?" Punk asking Lily

"No one let's go home." Taking the cart to the check out

"Ooo… mommy is crushing on someone." April giggling

"April." Lily giving her a look

"Sorry."

Guys:

"So what are we getting, I hope it is all meat?" Dean saying

As they enter the grocery store, Roman is seeing the most beautiful girl talking to a guy.

"Yo Roman, who are you looking at?" Seth nudging him

"No one, maybe it is better if we split up to get everything." Roman moving towards her

"But…"

"He is gone Dean. Come on." Seth guiding Dean away

Roman is just walking towards her casually and within eyesight.

_"She is gorgeous I have to meet her." Roman thinking_

Roman is moving even closer to her and he is about to accidentally bump into her, but she moves.

"Smooth man, real smooth." Seth and Dean laughing

"Shut up, I almost bump into her." Roman defending himself

"News flash she has a kid and so out of your league." Dean saying

"Shut up, let us just get food and go." Roman walking forward with his arms crossed

"Whatever you say lover boy." Seth saying

I'm sorry if for the short chapter. The next will be longer. Thanks for reading

Review


	4. Chapter 4

This is the background of how April got her name and why Lily is with them.

Enjoy.

Household:

"Are you not going tell us who you were looking at the grocery store?" AJ asking

"I wasn't looking at anybody at the grocery store." Lily saying

"That's right because my sister is not getting involved again." Punk saying sitting on the couch

"Punk come one just because that happen to her doesn't mean it will happen again. She is grown-girl; she can take care of herself." AJ saying sitting beside him

"I know she can, but I keep remembering the time she came back. The story she told me about how April was born and why the father wasn't with them. She is my baby sister and no guy will repeat that to her." Punk hugging AJ

"Punk I am going to be fine. I know you're my big brother, but AJ is right I can take care of myself. April and I needs someone besides you and your friends to look after us. Do you know what April said to me yesterday? She is praying for me to have my own king, so we can be a family. With everything I put her though since her birth I need to find a man that she approves." Lily saying while joining AJ and Punk after giving April food

"I get it, but that story you told me about April doesn't go away. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Everyone is heading out the door after the ceremony. John and Nikki are the only ones staying for a bit. Punk is showing everyone else out while AJ is in the kitchen putting the extra food away._

_"So why are you two going for your honeymoon?" Nikki saying_

_"I'm taking my newly wife to Australia. We are going on a Safari because my baby loves animals." Punk saying_

_"Sounds like a perfect honeymoon for you guys." John saying_

_"It is, but AJ doesn't know that we're going on a Safari so please keep it a secret." Punk whispering_

_"No problem we got you covered." Both of them saying_

_"I am going to help AJ in the kitchen you got everything done in here." Punk asking_

_"Yeah, go on we got this place covered." John saying_

_Punk is going to the kitchen to help AJ as John and Nikki are taking down the decorations. After 10 minutes, there is a knock at the door._

_"Punk, someone's at the door." John calling out_

_"Can you get that I'm kind of busy right now?" Punk calling back out_

_John and Nikki are hearing giggling and moaning_

_"Gross." John making a gross face_

_"Come on they are newly-weds give them a break." Nikki giggling _

_"Whatever." John eye rolling_

_John is opening a door to find a girl with a baby in her arms._

_"Hello." John saying_

_"Hi, is Punk or AJ home?" Lily saying_

_"They might be who is asking?" Nikki asking joining John_

_"Please, can you call him?" Rocking her baby gently_

_"Ok, Punk someone is here to talk to you." John calling out_

_"Who is it John?" Punk calling back_

_"It is a woman with a baby. Punk, you have some explaining to do." John a little pissed off_

_Punk with AJ is coming out the kitchen to see the woman with her baby at the door._

_"May I help you?" Punk saying_

_"Punk you don't recognize me." Lily saying_

_ "Lily, is that you?" What are you doing here?" Punk taking a deeper look_

_"Punk, I need my big brother now." Lily walking in while cradling her baby_

_"Lily, baby Lily." John saying surprised_

_"Hi John, I guess I have change a bit since you last saw me." Lily giggling_

_"You have, so who is this little sweetheart?" John tickling the baby_

_"This is April; she is my pride and joy." Lily bouncing her up and down_

_"John, Nikki, can you take April to the kitchen please?" Punk saying_

_"Punk its…" John about to say about got interrupted_

_"John it is okay, please take April I need to talk to Punk and AJ." Lily handing April to John _

_"Ok, come on little one let us give you a tour of Uncle Punk and Auntie AJ's house." John taking April _

_"What happened to you Lily? Why do you have a baby now? Where is the father?" Punk pacing in the living room_

_"Punk calm down, she will tell us. Come sit so she can." AJ saying patting her seat next to her_

_Punk and AJ are sitting on the couch with Lily sitting across from them._

_"Well it started about 2 years ago. I was hanging out with my friends at a bar…" Lily starting_

_"A bar, come on Lily you know better than that." Punk raising his voice_

_"Punk." AJ looking at him_

_"Sorry continue with your story." Punk lay back on the couch_

_"… The hangout is for a bachelorette party. One of my friends is getting married the next day, so we set up a party. Everyone was drunk and sing karaoke, so I went outside for a breather. When I went outside, apparently I didn't come out alone. As I turn around, a guy comes up to me and tells me that I can make his night better." Sniffling_

_"Lily, please don't tell me what you are going to tell me." Punk putting his hand down his face_

_"I'm sorry Punk, but did happen like that. He took me to his apartment when I was unconscious and raped me." Lily crying_

_"I'm so sorry Lily, so that is why you have April?" AJ going to comfort her_

_"Yup, the only good thing about it is that I have friends in the hospital I went to have her. I'm pediatric nurse at the hospital. I had enough money to get out of Seattle and come find you guys. I needed family support to help me with taking care of April. What is better family support than my big brother who always supports me, right?" Lily saying_

_"You're right, so do you know where he is now?" Punk pacing_

_"Punk, you're not going to kill him, even though I don't know his name or anything about him." Lily hiccupping with AJ still holding on to her_

_"Oh I'm not to kill him I'm going to make him suffer because no one does that to my baby sister." Punk pacing and mumbling words_

_"Punk, please sit down. Aren't you happy you have a niece?" AJ saying_

_"Of course I am, wait April, Lily why did you name her April?" Punk walking to them_

_"Oh that is an easy one." Lily is perking up "When the baby arrived I didn't have a name picked out. The names I picked out didn't seem to fit her, so the nurse and friends help me with the name. They ask me to name some of the important people I know or comic book characters." _

_"Only my sister wouldn't pick a comic book character name." Punk chuckling_

_"Sorry I'm not a huge fan like you and AJ, I must have missed that memo. Anyway, I started to make some of their names and when I got to your name; they thought it would be perfect. They asked what AJ stands for and now we had to pick between April or Jeanette." Lily saying_

_"So, how did you pick between the two; they are both perfect names for her?" _

_"You're just saying that because it is your name." Punk saying while hugging AJ_

_"And if it was a boy you would've done the same." AJ holding him tighter_

_"You bet I would because he would've the best quality through his veins." Pecking her cheek_

_"That is why I am glad I didn't have a boy. The world is not ready for another Punk." Lily giggling_

_"You're right Lily, one Punk is enough and he is mine." AJ pecking him_

_"The world would be better because I'm planning to have kids with my newly wife." Punk kissing her neck_

_"Right, sorry I didn't congratulate you earlier. I am so glad that there is one woman that handles Punk's personality." Lily giggling_

_"Haha very funny, now back to the story, how did you pick?" Punk saying_

_"Well, I thought about what you told me before AJ. 'Everything happens for a reason just close your eyes and you will feel the right answer.' So I closed my eyes and you were right the right name just came to me."_

_End of flashback_

_Review_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait of this chapter.

I have been busy with school. I am also started writing a request story.

I don`t know if it will be a one-shot or a chapter story. Please check back to see when I upload it. Thanks Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter five:

As Roman, Seth, and Dean are heading out of the grocery store, Roman gets a text from Randy.

"Guys, we have a text from Randy."

"What did he say this time?" Dean rolling his eyes

"He says that we need to postpone the meeting again." Roman now rolling his eyes

"That is the third time, I don't know if he is actually going to help us with our revenge." Seth throwing his arms in the air

"Hmm… where did I hear those words before? Wait, don't tell me…" Dean thinking hard

"Don't hurt yourself there buddy we don't know that for sure. We need to get the information about him quicker than we thought." Seth rubbing chin "Ok, let's get home to search. It won't take that long right Roman you can access personal files on him."

"Sure can."

They get home, which is a condo. It is a simple little home to the untrained eye, but no one besides them knows that everything hides or triggers something.

"So, what is the first thing do you want to search up about him?" Roman saying putting the groceries away

"Do we have to do this now I had enough of him for today?" Dean is lying on the couch exhausted

"You really don't like Randy do you? I mean he is trying to help us, but that isn't good enough for you." Seth saying sitting next to him

"Trust me this guy is no good. Come on my gut feeling is never wrong."

"Of course it's not and it is never right either, especially with reading people." Roman and Seth chuckling

"Haha very funny, you just wait. When we get screwed over you two will be saying `why didn't we listen to Dean?' Both of you will be begging for my forgiveness." Dean walking to his bedroom with his arms crossed

"Do you think he is right about Randy? I mean it is suspicious the he was there at the right moment to overhear us?" Seth questioning

"It is suspicious, but we shouldn't base his personality on that incident alone. The only thing that is making me think Dean is right is Mickie."

"Why do you think that, Roman?"

"She just looks familiar to me that's all. It is like I've seen her before in my past; from a party I went to before meeting you two."

"Maybe she has one of those faces; you know those recognizable faces."

"Maybe your right Dean, but the person was referring was creepy like her. I overheard her saying she was going to do some nasty things to some girl." "Okay, but he is our only way to get revenge on Vince. I still think he is being honest with us and we should trust him. If our suspicious get greater, then we will do something. Sounds like a plan muscle man." Chuckling a bit

"Hey, you don't get to call me that. Okay, we will wait for more suspicious actions." Roman pissed off a bit

"Sorry man."

* * *

Randy and Mickie Randy and Mickie are in bed, just finishing their love making.

"You should really stop postponing the meeting Randy. They might get more suspicious than how you introduce yourself at the bar." Snuggling more with Randy

"Well then it would be your fault. When I am about to leave, you always give me a reason to re-schedule it." Kissing her head

"What can I say, I am irresistible to you. Now we need one of them to go spy on John and Nikki while the other spies on AJ and Punk. We need to know their routine, so we know the perfect time to continue our plan." Mickie smirking

"Excellent, they won't see any of it coming. Who should we assign for each? I vote Dean for Punk and AJ while Seth can spy on John and Nikki; they both seem to not trust us. Roman is the muscle of the group and also the most friendly of the three; he can be my fall guy if this goes south." Randy also smirking

"Sounds like a plan. I have taught you well on manipulating people." Pecking him

"You did and I love my treats every time I learn correctly. Can you tell me why we are using these three men again? I mean we could have used three women to seduce Punk and John." Hugging Mickie tighter

"Nice try, but nothing will get done besides making my fiancée very happy. Plus, Punk and John wouldn't fall for them because of their loyalty to AJ and Nikki, which is nauseating." Sticking a finger in her mouth signaling for her to pretend to vomit

"Okay fine on with the story." Getting more comfortable

"Well, I met them individual at first and then as a group."

"So, why didn't they recognize you when we met before?"

"Remember, we change our appearance so no one who detect us. You don't remember?" Mickie pouting

"Of course I do, I just recognize the difference because you are the same person inside and out that I love all these years. I don't focus on the appearance that much." Randy is holding her chin up

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Kissing her neck

"Continue with your story

"I don't know I am getting distracted by your kisses." Moaning a bit

"Okay I'll stop."

"It was about 2 to 3 years ago when I was still with John. I was at this party with John's friends from work. Of course John introduced me to some to the people and that is how I meet Roman and Seth. They didn't know each other then, also they just came because they were new to the city. Dean, I met Dean by him trying to hit on me. It was hilarious because he was already drunk. Fast forwarded a few months and I saw them the company picnic, they form the group called The Shield. I heard from some of the co-workers that they were Vince's top guys."

"Then what happened?"

"Vince fired them for being late, is what I got from my only friend there. There were late on the wrong day that's all, but I knew they wanted to get revenge by the look on their faces."

"How did you know which bar they would be at?"

"That was a bit challenging, but I narrowed it down to two bars. Luckily I pick the right one to put the plan in action. I knew they would accept your offer because they most of time don't want to hold their anger in. They want to resolve or stop the conflict quickly as possible, especially Roman. This time as I said before their faces, especially Dean was the nothing saying I am going to let this slide. I also knew that Dean would be a trouble maker for us, but the other two convince him to join, isn't that right?" Randy just nodding "Babe, keep an eye on him because he can persuade Seth and Roman to turn on us."

"I will baby." Kissing her

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story. Sorry, for the wait for it.

I am almost done the first section of my schooling.

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Chapter 5

Roman, Seth, and Dean are sitting in a booth in a bar waiting for Randy.

"Do you think he will actually show up this time?" Dean asking

"Hey guys, are you ready to start the revenge plans?" Randy joining them

"Well, there is your answer." Roman nudging Dean

"Wow, he finally shows up to a meeting." Dean sarcastically saying

"Yes, sorry about the other times... I... I had important mattes to attend to." Smiling

"Just forget about it, what is the first phase?" Roman changing the subject

"Well, we need two of you to watch two families. The other one will be with me to set up you revenge plan while analyzing the observations the other two will get."

"Watch two families, you mean stalk them?" Seth questioning

"Stalking is such a harsh word. I say is 'to know their routine'. We need to know where they are to execute the plan perfectly." Smirking

"Okay, so I suggest..."

"Oh sorry Dean, Mickie and I already assign the two people to watch the houses. Don't worry, we will let you the two see the houses before you start." Randy saying

"Wait, you two already decided. I thought we make decisions as a group, since we are helping each other."

"Dean has got a point there Randy, why didn't you guys wait?" Seth questioning

"We are it is just, let me tell you and if you don't like it then we'll negotiate, okay." Randy trying to reason with them

"Come guys. Let us hear him out first."

"Thank you Roman. Dean and Seth will be the watchers while Roman will be with me. Please don't say anything until you see the houses."

Dean is about to speak up again, but Roman interrupts him.

"Fine, what are the names of the families they are watching?"

"They are former friends of Mickie and I. Dean, you are watching over Punk and AJ's family, while Seth you are watching over John and Nikki." Smiling at them

Roman is thinking careful "Why does those names sound vaguely familiar?"

"Whatever, let us see where they live?" Dean saying

Punk and AJ's household

"Punk, can you hand me April's school bag please?" Lily asking preparing April's lunch

There is no movement from Punk.

"Punk..." Waving a hand in front of his face

"What, oh what did you want Lily?" Shaking his head

"Does that story really bug you that much? You don't want me to have a father to April?" Lily asking

"She doesn't need a father. She has two of the best father figures in the world. John and I are the only ones she'll ever need." Punk now facing her

"I know you want that, but I need to have..."

"... Have someone for your own. Someone that loves you two the way we can't. I get it, but please let me help pick the guy. I don't..."

"Punk, my big brother, I appreciate and love your advice, but..."

"Lily..."

"Please let me say this. I need to start dating again no matter if you like him or not. I need to find me, the social me that a man can love. I need someone besides your friends and you to care for me. I know you don't want to hear this, but I need someone to touch me like you and AJ do. I need to be intimate with a guy because I have urges just like everyone else. Yes, I been raped and should avoid guys, but I need to get over it and not have it affect my life. April deserves a father and she will get one, but that doesn't mean it will be any guy. This man needs to earn it us. He needs to pass all the questions that I know will be asked. He needs to get the approval from not just me, but from you, AJ, and especially April. If April doesn't give him a chance, he is gone no matter how much I like him. She is the judge and the jury with the final verdict."

"Yup and that is how it should be. You know it will take a lot to impress us because we Brooks have been through a lot. I kind of feel sorry for the man you going to be the father of April."

"Do you really?" Giving unbelief look

"No, maybe depending on how hard we are on him." Punk chuckling

"Oh man, now I feel sorry for him, but I did say he has to earn it."

"Yup, and I am the biggest obstacle in that part earning, next to April."

"You sure are. You two and AJ are the opinions that I care about the most."

"Thanks sis, but I can't believe I'm saying this..."

"What is it Punk?" Lily raising a eyebrow

"... Never mind, you said that you don't my advice." Turning his back on her and smiling

"Punk, come on. Please tell me what you were going to say." Going to face him

"Nope, that really hurt my feelings Lily 'not wanting your big brother's advice.'" Crossing his arms

"Please, even when I do this." Pouting just like AJ does

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Shocked

"Nowhere, please tell me." Pouting and swaying

"Fine, but you are telling me where you get that afterwards." Sighing

"Okay." Sitting down back on the stool

Punk turning around to face her putting a hand down his face

"Lily, loving someone is your opinion. Yeah our opinions are important too, but you need to love a guy no matter what. We may hate or dislike him, but if you think he is right for you and you feel it then don't let him go. Are you following me?"

"Why?" Lily questioning

"Lily, no one wanted AJ and me to be together. They thought AJ was too good for me and she deserves better. I knew she does deserve that, but she wouldn't have any of that. She knew just like I know that we love each other. We didn't care what others thought, even though it was our, well her best friends opinions."

"John wasn't your best friend with Colt?" Lily questioning

"Back then no and now is still not my best friend. He is the friend that if Colt isn't there he's there. I don't think I'm explaining it right." Rubbing his neck

"Is he like a character from a TV show that you want to hate, but can't sort of thing." Lily suggesting

"Closer, but I never wanted to hate him; it's complicated. Anyways back to my advice, when you feel that you never him go. I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't with AJ and I don't want to know. She is my number 1, my universe, my Best in the World. I am grateful and extremely happy when the priest announced we are married."

"I can see that. I am glad that I have a sister to talk to." Smiling

"And she is going to be there whenever I am not busy with her." Smirking

"Gross. Now I will have that image in my mind forever." Lily shaking her head

"Hey, I didn't say you assume that." Chuckling

"Whatever, just continue your advice or are you done?" Still trying to get rid of the image

"Not quite. If I could, I would have never let her out of my arms. I would hug her and comfort her forever. That is the love you don't give up just because you let us decide for you. It might take awhile, but if you do love someone people around you will eventually see it too." Punk finishing

Lily sniffling

"Thank you. You always know what to say to turn the situation around. You know the words to get yourself out of trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Smiling

"I am your sister Punk. I might not know you as deep as AJ, but I know what you do when you try to get out of trouble. You taught me how to use words to get out or turn a situation. We are going out if I ever see him again. Plus, I don't know if I can forgive you with that image in my mind. April will have a father beside you and John."

"I guess I can't trick you and that image is not my fault." Chuckling a bit "Seriously, everything I said is the truth."

"I know and I thank you for that. You can still trick AJ, right?" Nudging him

"Lily, I would never and plus she is getting better at detecting it anyways. So, tell me where did you get that pout?"

"Umm..."

"Mommy, I'm already to go." April entering while holding on to AJ's hand all dressed

"Wow, doesn't my niece, our queen look beautiful today." Punk saying

"It is school picture day today. I convince mommy to let me wear my converse and necklace." Showing them off to them

"I think you're spending too much with Auntie AJ." Punk saying as Lily is chuckling with him

"Of course I am because she is the one that gave me the converse. Come on, mom I need to get to school early." Grabbing her bag

"Why are we going so early?" Lily questioning

"The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can change it my normal clothes. I know you want a nice picture mommy, but dresses aren't my thing." Making a gross face

They all start laughing

"Okay, we will go after I put your lunch in your bag." Lily is the putting the lunch inside "Okay, we are ready to go."

"Have a good day at school April, we will be here when you get home." Punk saying

"Hope so. Bye Uncle Punk. Bye Auntie AJ. I will see you two at 3:30." Waving bye

"Bye." Punk and AJ waving back

Lily is pulling out of the driveway and heading to the school. As she is turning the corner, another car pulls up to the house.

"That is the place."

Review.


End file.
